Entertaining Engagements
by Libbylou1201
Summary: Submission for The Ultimate Hermione Competition II. Hermione Granger, born in late the 16th century, attends a show with her family, who could not have known that the show would go on to become a timeless classic. Questioning her own circumstances, Hermione needs to discover if she is destined for a similar fate as the characters, and her father has the answers.


**Disclaimer: Any sexist opinions mentioned from here on are not my own and were only used in an attempt to stay true to the times of the story. Also all work is mine except two quotes taken from** ** _Romeo and Juliet_** **by William Shakespeare.**

 _Hermione is born in a different era._

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were taking there only daughter out for the day. Upon entering the family's carriage, Hermione, the ever-inquisitive 12 year old, asked her father where they were off to.

"We're going to the theatre, my dear. Now hush. I have business to discuss."

See, Mr. Granger was a very wealthy business man who rarely went anywhere without at least one other business man whom he was working with at the time. On this occasion, the Granger's were joined by two men, Mr. Turrell, an old and large man who was her father's biggest business partner; and Mr. Wesley, a young and lively boy apprenticing into the business world.

Hermione liked Mr. Wesley. He was funny and rebellious and rather than ignoring her due to her gender like the rest of her father's partners he often took the time to chat with her. While the men did business, Hermione and her mother embroidered.

"Mother, when will we get there?" Hermione whispered after quite a good deal of time had passed.

"Soon dear, see. Thats the theatre one there," Mrs. Granger replied pointed at the tall, rounded building in up the road.

As the carriage approached the building, Mr. Granger and the men finished up their business meeting. As Hermione stepped outside, she recognized the building from a picture she saw the other day on a flyer advertising a play to be performed at The Globe Theatre. Mr. Granger led his wife and daughter up to a gallery to the left of the stage. There were seats set up for then with cushions that Hermione found to be less than comfortable.

"What are we seeing father?"

"A play about forbidden love. I heard about it from Mr. Cushing. He took his wife last week. It is called _Romeo and Juliet._ "

As the theatre filled, Hermione grew impatience. She hadn't been to see many shows in her life. Her parents often went without her and she stayed home with the maids. When her boredom was reaching new highs, a group of actors arrived on stage.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene," they began.

* * *

"For never was a story of more woe, Than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Hermione, her mother, and most of the women of the crowd were in tears as the tragedy ended.

Composing themselves, the Grangers left for their carriage, looking forward to dinner being on the table when they arrived home.

The ride back seemed much faster to Hermione. She was lost in thoughts about the characters who's deaths she had witnessed and whether or not she too would end up old and unwed like Juliet only to die for a forbidden man.

"Mother, father," Hermione felt these emotions were better shared than harbored within, "will I too end up like Juliet? An old spinster, unloved?"

Her father looked at his wife, not yet having told her the information he was now going to share.

"No my dear you will not. Actually, part of my meeting on the way to the theatre was about that. You're now betrothed to Mr. Wesley. He's joining us for dinner tonight." Mr. Granger announced these last two parts looking directly at his wife, hoping she would have agreed with his decisions.

Mrs. Granger reached out for her husband's hand, showing her support for his decision. Hermione just looked for her father. She felt an odd sense of comfort, having known Mr. Wesley for a few years and knowing he was a respectable young man who had always showed great care for her.

"You and Ronald Wesley will we wed in a month," her father continued, starting to straighten out the details of his only daughters life.

* * *

Hermione and Ronald spent a great deal more time together as their wedding approached, getting to know each other. They had gotten off to a rough start when Ronald had put her down for being curious and for talking too much, but they had gotten past that. In the span of a month the two went from strangers to adversaries, to friends, and were quickly approaching lovers. Hermione was thankful for her father's choices. She knew Ron was going to be there for her and was ready for there future.


End file.
